


2 + 1 = Fun

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, School of Rock (2003), School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Insecurity, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Dewey has a hard time believing anyone would be attracted to him. You and Beetlejuice convince him.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Dewey Finn, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Dewey Finn/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	2 + 1 = Fun

“No, wait, wait–”

He sat back with a bit of a huff. “What’s wrong? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing! Just …”

“Just what?”

“Jesus! Just give me a second, okay?”

Silence blanketed the two of you.

“It’s because I’m not him, isn’t it?”

_“What?_ No, that’s not it at all-–”

The death glare you got made it plainly clear he didn’t believe that.

Surprise made you frown, and you retorted hotly, “He was _your_ boyfriend first, remember? You introduced us! And I’ve never done _anything_ with him without you there! Why would you say that?”

Confronted by that swell of indignant response, he backed down a bit.

“I’m sorry,” he replied, running a hand through his already spiked hair. “I just … worry that–that I’m not good enough for you, or something. He can do so much more for you … he has stuff that I don’t … I don’t know why either of you would want to waste time on me …”

You sighed. You’d only asked for a second because your shirt had twisted and rucked uncomfortably under you, and you wanted to fix it. He jumped to the immediate conclusion you didn’t want him? Your panties were _soaked_ with just the thought of what all the groping and sloppy kisses were leading up to, and he’s jealous or self-conscious? Right now?! Did he even understand how incredibly hot he made you, or how hot you thought it was when you got to watch the two of them together?

As a matter of fact, those images that flitted through your head made you unashamedly press a hand to your groin and squeeze your thighs together. It’d been a while since the three of you had had some fun–

“Call him up,” you said brashly. “Call him up right now. I want you. He wants you. We’re going to make you believe it.”

He didn’t argue any further; you could see that what you proposed wasn’t lip service and it was simply too tempting. Clearing his throat, Dewey did as you asked.

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice … Beetlejuice!”

⁂

The ghost–demon? He used both words interchangeably, but never went into specifics about either one–appeared with a full body shiver, like he’d just had ice water poured over him. His standard words upon entrance, “It’s showtime–-” were choked off as he saw the state you two were in.

Clothes and hair mussed, lips swollen and shiny from hard kisses, dark eyes, a flush on your cheeks that was also high on Dewey chest where the stretched-out neck of his t-shirt exposed it-–

“You two look like you’ve started some fun without me,” Beetlejuice pouted, but couldn’t hide his own Pavlovian arousal at the sight. 

You pushed off the sofa to go to him; he grinned broadly and opened his arms to welcome you.

Stepping up against him, his hands automatically went to your ass to squeeze and lift you, just to make you squeal. “You miss me, baby?”

“We both missed you,” you replied, glancing back over your shoulder at Dewey, still on the couch. 

Making sure he was watching with rapt attention, you put one hand around the specter’s neck to keep him close. He pressed a kiss to the side of your jaw, near your ear. Your other hand dropped to his crotch, where you made a show of massaging him through the front of his trousers. Beetlejuice groaned and rocked forward on the balls of his feet to keep your hand exactly where it was, like a dog demanding further petting. Not dropping your eyes from Dewey, you directed your words to the ghost, but made them loud enough for the other man to hear.

“Dewey thinks we don’t want him. He doesn’t understand how hot we think he is, and how much we like making him feel good. He needs some reminding.”

You pressed your hand a little lower, to cup his balls as best you could through the fabric. Beetlejuice groaned again, then you felt him pick up his head to look more directly at Dewey himself.

“Is that so?” he replied in a voice that matched yours in tone and pitch. He picked up on the game quickly. “Well then. That’ll never do.”

Between one blink and the next, you were back on the couch. Beetlejuice was at Dewey’s other side, already claiming his mouth and shoving a hand under the hem of his shirt. Now it was your turn to faux pout; you’d imagined the two of you lavishing attention on Dewey, not inviting Beetlejuice in to take over!

“Don’t be shy,” the ghost said in your ear, even though you could see his tongue between Dewey’s lips. “There’s plenty of him to go around.”

Beetlejuice never possessed you that you were aware of, but you felt the unmistakable urge to reach forward and work the button and zipper of your boyfriend’s fly. Dewey gasped, and his hips lifted to help facilitate the removal of his pants. You wondered if the ghost had a coerced a part of that too.

What you didn’t need spectral goading to do, however, was dropping your head down to Dewey’s groin. He may have lost some of his erection while you needed those extra moments to readjust your clothing; it was back now. While Beetlejuice continued to steal kisses from him and run his chill fingers over the man’s chest, you licked the head of his cock and then took him into your mouth, applying some moderate suction as you did. 

If the gasp from above you wasn’t indication enough that what you’d done was pleasurable, the buck of his hips that drove his cock further into your mouth was. 

One warm hand slipped into your hair, and there was a deep chuckle from up above. 

“Look at her, Dew. Taking your cock, sucking you off–she wouldn’t do that if she didn’t like it, she wouldn’t do that if she didn’t want to make you feel good–-”

It was odd encouragement, but true; you did like to hear Dewey gasp and groan while you blew him. It was heady that you could make him feel good, and it aroused you vicariously too. You grinned on your next pull upward, then sucked him with even more force on your way back down again. 

You had some time sucking his cock without interruption and got lost in the rhythm of it for a moment. Vaguely you were aware that the sounds that Dewey made were occasionally cut short, like Beetlejuice had stolen them with a kiss. Not only did Dewey buck under you, but he made some unusual writhing movements too. In the position you were in leaning over his lap, you had no idea what caused those, until the ghost’s gravelly voice said,

“You’d look so good with piercings, baby. It’d make your nipples that much more sensitive. We could match! I’d love to take a piercing between my teeth and give it a little tug-–”

Dewey jumped and his fingers tightened in your hair, and it had nothing to do with what you were doing to his cock. You allowed yourself a break to give your jaw a rest and turned your head to look up his body.

Beetlejuice had latched onto Dewey’s nipple. The man’s other hand had copied what the one on you did, burying itself in the ghost’s hair to gently keep him in place. When Beetlejuice backed away, it wasn’t because he was out of breath; Dewey pulled him off. The overstimulation was obvious: his nipple was peaked, possibly a little swollen, and deeply colored.

The ghost moved his gaze to you. “What do you think, beautiful? Should Dewey get his nipples pierced?”

“It’d be hot,” you admitted. “Just like yours.”

Despite his arousal, a flicker of hesitation crossed Dewey’s face. “I don’t know … maybe …”

“You think we’re gonna stop everything and take you out to get you pierced right now?” Beetlejuice snorted. “No way. We’re here to suck and fuck you till you can’t stand it, Dewey Finn.”

As if putting it into words flipped a switch, you all scrambled to get out of your clothing and make those words true.

Quickly, you found yourself naked on your knees in front of an upright Dewey, with an equally naked ghost beside you. You continued to suck his cock until Beetlejuice nudged you off to take your place; the sharp gasp Dewey gave as the ghost’s mouth closed over him was due to the difference in temperature, you were sure. For an indeterminate amount of time the two of you took turns blowing him. The man’s hips continued to jerk randomly at the stimulation, and to both your delights, he grabbed each of your hair to direct you occasionally, dictating his own pleasure. 

It wasn’t all hard suction and deep throating. You still needed to breathe and relax your jaw occasionally, and although the ghost could go without either of those requirements of the frail living, he was obviously working to string this out as long as possible for Dewey’s benefit. Some of the best sounds the two of you pulled from the man were when the touches you gave him were soft and fleeting; two tongues running over his length simultaneously but at different speeds and pressure. 

The occasional touch of Beetlejuice’s cool tongue lapping against yours made you moan breathlessly as well, and you caught the specter’s impish grin when you did. 

Your hand found its way into Beetlejuice’s groin and wrapped around his cock; in return you felt cool fingers slip over your ass and into your pussy from behind. When you bounced to move Dewey’s cock in and out of your mouth, those fingers mimicked it, dipping into your cunt enough to tease but not enough to truly get you off. 

You and Beetlejuice teased and stroked your lover for a long time. It was always on the tip of your tongue to suggest something different: for Dewey to sit back and let you straddle him to fuck him, as Beetlejuice had said, or to suggest the two of them take their pleasure while you watched, but the sheer decadence of having Dewey allow the two of you to simply pleasure him made it hard not to continue.

Even when he gave you both a tug to dislodge you, a touch of frantic worry in his voice,

“W-wait, wait–-I’m going to come!”

–you barely had to glance at the ghost to know he wanted the same thing you did: to make Dewey come undone without so much as laying a hand on either of you in return.

With no words spoken between you, you shook Dewey’s hand out of your hair and wrapped it around his own sopping cock, then sat back on your heels to wait for him to finish himself off. Beetlejuice did the same, twisting his torso to lean as close into you as possible.

Dewey hesitated, even as you both waited eagerly looking up at him. He began to open his mouth to protest the one-sided nature of this, but you both cut him off at the same time.

“Dewey, please!”

“Come on baby, don’t hold back-–”

With a groan, he gave in, his hand stroking himself at a fast and practiced pace, his cock made slick by the combination of spit you and Beetlejuice had laved him with. The position you sat in now made it slightly more difficult for the specter to keep his hand on your pussy, so you released his cock too, to be fair. 

As Dewey’s movement became a little more erratic and his voice hitched, heralding he was closest yet to orgasm, you couldn’t help but surge upward one last time to lick the head of his cock. Dewey cried out at the unexpected touch. Beetlejuice huffed out a laugh. Then, just as you sat back again, Dewey came in spurts over your chin.

An involuntary jerk during his release made him hit Beetlejuice with a bit too, which you knew made the ghost pleased as Punch.

It took Dewey several moments to come back from his high. His knees buckled once, and you helped ease him back to the couch, then stayed on your knees in front of him. You lay your head on his leg as you wiped your face off.

Finally he was able to open his hand and look down at the two of you.

“That wasn’t fair,” he croaked.

“What wasn’t fair?” Beetlejuice countered, finally wiping come off his face too. “You think we ganged up on you?”

Dewey gave a crooked smile. “Yeah. But mostly I mean neither of you got off.”

You glanced over at the ghost, who happened to flick a glance at you in the same moment. That brief eye contact conveyed a lot between you, wordlessly.

“I don’t think we’re done,” you mused. 

“Not by a long shot,” Beetlejuice agreed. “We’ve got all night, Finn. There’s still so much to do, you’re not gonna be able to walk tomorrow baby.”

His amber eyes caught yours once more.

“Or you either, babydoll.”

Heat flared in your belly, and with that, you got up, took each of their hands, and pulled them along behind you to the bedroom. 

⁂

Say one thing about Beetlejuice: if he was offered an inch, he took a mile. 

You’d wanted to indulge your boyfriend but the ghost too over and ravished both of you, from making Dewey sit on his hands so he wasn’t tempted to touch either of you while he went down on you till you’d climaxed three times in fast succession and were nearly sobbing; to an errant shadowy tentacle making an appearance every now and then to nose around, making you and Dewey giggle; to kissing each of you so deeply you gasped for breath as he pulled away to turn his attention to his other partner and just when you’d filled your lungs properly he was back to steal the air from you again.

His hands never stopped, either, always stroking and teasing any inch of skin he could touch. You and Dewey returned all of it. Dewey especially seemed on a mission to make both of you cry out.

Losing track of time was easy in Dewey’s dim bedroom, lit only by yellowish light from the streetlamps down below his apartment. Seconds became minutes became moments stretched longer, like taffy, until you didn’t know how long. It was hedonism in its purest sense, all touching and rubbing, with the sounds of moans and gasps and skin sliding on skin filling the air. 

Beetlejuice found a tube of lubrication that you were pretty sure came from the Netherworld because not only was it a brand called “Ecto-gasm!”, it also shone much more brightly than any so-called ‘glow in the dark’ lubes you’d seen. He used it liberally on the two of you, painting between your legs with the color. You felt slick everywhere between your legs, and knew Dewey did too, from the amount of the lube the ghost had spread over his groin and to his ass.

Finally, the pinnacle of the night, after Dewey’s refractory period was over–“My dick’s no longer ghosting us!” he joked, earning himself a pinch on the ass from the actual ghost–Beetlejuice settled you against the mattress, held securely by tentacles you could feel more than you could see in the poor lighting. 

Dewey went between your legs, his cock nudging the entrance to your pussy, before easing forward. Beetlejuice let the two of you have a moment to relish that initial spark of bliss. When Dewey couldn’t help but thrust a little, however, he was stopped by hands on his hips, and you could feel the mattress dip and shift as the ghost settled into place between everyone’s legs.

Being on your back meant you had the pleasure of seeing both your partners faces. Dewey screwed his eyes shut but loosened his jaw as he was breached; Beetlejuice bit his lower lip and groaned through his teeth as he seated himself in the heat of his lover.

There was a tremble that rippled through all three of you, but you had no idea where it originated. 

“Ready, baby?” Beetlejuice asked in a soft, shaky voice. 

Dewey nodded, his eyes still closed. You pushed his hair back off his forehead and kissed his mouth, although he was panting enough he didn’t return it well. 

It was affirmation enough to drive Beetlejuice’s hips. He fucked Dewey who, in return, used the same momentum to fuck you. If it was just the two of you, you’d have wrapped your legs around Dewey’s waist; as it was, you did your best to hook them around the ghost. You heard a chuckle from Beetlejuice as you did and fingernails stroked the bottom of your foot, making you kick involuntarily and wiggle at being tickled. Your sharp movements undulated upward, creating new sensations that made the two above you cry out.

Despite that one wriggle, there was too much weight on you to actively do more than that. You simply let the men thrust and pull and move. Having orgasmed already, you were primed for another and when Dewey kept himself buried deep inside you you let the swell of pleasure take you under again. You clutched at him as you gave a wordless cry, and when the ringing in your ears stopped you realized they were both chuckling and pleased with themselves. 

Once more you pushed Dewey’s unruly hair back; it stayed back off his forehead this time, from the sweat. You reached for Beetlejuice too, and managed to grab his wrist. You didn’t let him go as his pace quickened.

Moans became sharper. Dewey dropped his head and tucked his face against your neck, his open-mouthed panting striking your skin with wet heat. He was trembling and you felt tension building in him. In another few moments he sucked in his breath and came again, this time inside you. You squeezed his cock internally, just to hear him groan again.

Beetlejuice didn’t let him savor his climax. The ghost, spurred by the knowledge both his lovers had come, let himself tumble over that edge as well in only a handful more thrusts. He was not as quiet as he finished; some jumbled word that was apparently a combination of both you and Dewey’s names fell from his lips before he stilled, then his final movements were uneven and deep.

Dewey gasped and jerked a little, and you knew that it was due to the sensation of the ghost filling him. You had the same reaction when it happened to you. 

Suddenly, with the exception of harsh panting, all of you stopped. Time held still around you, allowing the three of you to simply savor each other. Eventually, you being caught under the two of them and Dewey sandwiched in the middle wasn’t the most comfortable, so gingerly everyone extracted themselves back and away.

Once the residual pleasure had burnt itself out and you were all cleaned up-–including quickly changing the sheets on the bed–-the three of you collapsed in a heap. You wanted to say something to Dewey, something poignant or a reminder that this was all for him, but it was too easy to slip towards sleep. Soft snores from Dewey meant he was in the Land of Nod before you, so you followed.

Beetlejuice snuggled in and held both his breathers securely. 

_fin_


End file.
